Eternity
by fu-yuzoras
Summary: Because for Akashi, nothing's mattered besides Kuroko.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternity**

[ _akashi x kuroko_ ]

 **/**

 **#1: How He Became His Happiness**

"Oh," a surprise gasp coming out of nowhere had him turned his head to where the tiny voice appeared, distracting himself from the book about animals he was reading, "Your hair color is weird."

When seven year old Akashi was about to open his mouth to retort, what he found next was blue. Blue eyes boring a hole on his face and he _almost_ broke his composed expression at how beautiful they looked. Was there even someone like that in his class?

"Speak for yourself." Akashi snapped coldly instead, glancing at the other's matching blue hair. "Yours isn't better at all." _Lie_. The other boy's sky blue hair was definitely the most beautiful hair color he'd ever seen in his life. The color of his eyes and hair was the most beautiful hue of light blue that reminded him of the clear blue sky in summer. And it wasn't like he was going to admit it. _Never._

As if he didn't mind Akashi's way of speaking that told him to go away even a bit, Kuroko Tetsuya touched his red hair instead, earning a scowl making its way on Akashi's face who, in response, quickly back away. He was slightly confused at the redhead's odd behavior, but little Kuroko smiled happily nonetheless. "It's so bright! Tetsuya likes it!"

"I don't care. Go away." Akashi said in a harsh tone, hoping that the boy would get his message and leave him alone, but it seemed like he wasn't going to let him be and instead, took a seat beside him while looking at him in curiosity. Akashi almost gasped at their overly close proximity, but he kept it by himself because he didn't want to be rude. An Akashi had always been taught to be able to keep their composure.

"Why are you alone?" Kuroko asked, leaning his head closer into Akashi, and the latter had to turn his head away because the bluehead was _too_ close.

"I don't want to have anything to do with others." Akashi carefully responded, shifting his position a little in order to distance himself from Kuroko, but the latter kept on following his every moves; Akashi moved away, so did Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_ sounds so mature." Kuroko pointed out, and Akashi glared at him.

"Can you stop bugging me and go back to your friends?"

"No. I want to be with Akashi- _kun._ "

"Why?" It wasn't confusion in Akashi's tone, it was more like a surprise tone.

" _Sensei_ told me to befriend you," Kuroko exclaimed, big baby blue eyes staring at him openly, "besides, Akashi- _kun_ looks lonely."

Akashi retorted, "I'm not lonely."

"But Akashi- _kun_ never play with any of us."

"I don't need any friends."

"And that's why Akashi- _kun_ is lonely," Kuroko puffed his cheeks, "Does Akashi- _kun_ not want to play with me?"

"No."

" _Okaasan_ told me to always be good to your classmates."

The redhead only shrugged and went back to his book again, basically avoiding Kuroko's eyes, "I don't want to."

"Akashi- _kun_ is no fun."

After that, there were no more voices that annoyed him, and Akashi thought that the blue-haired boy had eventually gone, leaving him by himself amidst the commotion his classmates had made. Although he felt a little disappointed, Akashi brushed the thoughts off, because his father had told him that he didn't have to have someone by his side if they weren't useful for him.

He was focusing on his book again, reading the description of each animals intently, when the voice appeared again. He spontaneously looked up, eyes met with the other's blue ones in a split second, as he watched him sitting next to him again, this time bringing a book with him. "Akashi- _kun_ allows me to sit here, right?"

"What are you doing?" Akashi couldn't hide his confusion.

Kuroko stared at him indifferently, "Akashi- _kun_ doesn't want to play with me, so I'll accompany Akashi- _kun_ instead."

Akashi didn't even realize he was frowning, "You don't have to..." he glanced at the other's name tag, "...Kuroko- _kun._ "

"It's okay." A small smile formed on Kuroko's pale face, and Akashi couldn't stop himself from widening his eyes at the slight smile. "I don't want Akashi- _kun_ to be alone anymore."

Akashi was surprised upon hearing Kuroko's words. Who was he kidding? Nobody had ever said that to him, not even his own father. It was like his existence was _finally_ being avowed by someone else other than his mother.

Watching as Kuroko slowly drowned in to the book he was reading, Akashi's face softened, "Kuroko- _kun_ , can I smile?"

Kuroko looked at him in confusion, "If Akashi- _kun_ wants to smile, he can do it freely. Why does Akashi- _kun_ need my approval?"

And with that, Akashi smiled a little, causing Kuroko to blink, "Akashi- _kun_ should smile often. He looks less scary when he smiles."

"If Kuroko is with me, then I'll always smile."

"I'll always be with Akashi- _kun_ then."

"Swear?"

"I swear."

His father was wrong. Having someone by his side wasn't a bad idea at all. And Akashi had finally known where did the source of his happiness come.

To him, it was Kuroko.

 **/**

 **a/n:** I just didn't know what did I just write... ((I'm sorry for the grammars ;-;))


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternity**

[ _akashi_ x _kuroko_ ]

 **disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **/**

 **#2: Promises**

Having taught strictly by his father, Akashi had come to believe that crying's for the weak.

He never once cried whenever his father's harsh words hit him like a truck; he didn't cry when he wasn't allowed to play with his neighbors anymore; he didn't cry when his father banned him from doing something 'useless' other than studying; he didn't cry when he could no longer be enjoying himself like other kids in his age; he didn't even cry when he first saw his mother's dead body lying helplessly on the bed when he was about to tell her that his first day in fifth grade had went smoothly.

There were no tears jerking out from the corner of his eyes, not even one, and all he could do was staring at his mother's gravestone in silence, standing under the evening sky without anyone accompanying him, because his father refused to come to his mother's funeral, and Akashi insisted that he didn't want to be disturbed by someone else, including his butler who was waiting for him not too far from his mother's grave patiently.

He was sad— _too_ sad that he didn't know what to do anymore now that the only person he could lean onto had gone forever. He didn't cry because not only he did think that it was no use to cry because his mother would never come back even though he wasted all the tears he had, but he, too, was afraid no one would be there to comfort him, to say that he wasn't alone, to ease off all his sadness like his late mother had always done during his vulnerable state if he _did_ cry.

Because no one would care about him as much as his mother had ever cared for him; he was all alone now—nobody was on his side anymore and he had to face the harsh reality by himself.

Balling his fists to fight off the urge to break down, Akashi slowly squatted down, red eyes couldn't be taken off of the name that was written neatly on the gravestone in front of him. Was it really his mother? Was his mother _really_ leaving him alone? Akashi hoped that it was just a nightmare, that his mother would wake him up the next day and he could finally tell her about his new class and stuffs, that he still had someone to defend him.

He _seriously_ hoped so.

Although he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

"Akashi- _kun_!"

Startled at the sudden voice that'd _finally_ brought him out of his reverie, Akashi took his eyes away from his mother's gravestone, turning his head to where the voice came from in a split second because that was a _really_ familiar voice; the voice that had calmed him down when his mother wasn't around, as well as the voice he loved very much ever since he first heard it a few years ago. And his eyes widened a little when he saw familiar bluehead running towards him, still wearing the same clothes he wore this morning, and when he'd got near him, Akashi could see how beads of sweat rolling down his neck, as well as the tired look on his face, although his eyes showed a tinge of anxiousness. Bending down in front of him, out of breath, Kuroko said breathlessly, "I'm glad Akashi- _kun_ is still here." he took a deep breath, "I went to Akashi- _kun'_ s house but Akashi- _kun_ wasn't there."

"Kuroko..." Akashi choked, confused, "...what are you doing here?"

Kuroko was still trying to catch his breath before he answered with a pair of blue eyes staring at Akashi intently, "What do you mean, Akashi- _kun_? How could I not come here—" his next words came out as a soft whisper, "—when I know that you're not okay?"

Akashi was surprised, but he hid it behind his usual composed expression, "I'm fine, Kuroko, you don't have to worry about me." he said in a light tone, but Kuroko could read him easily.

"You're not, Akashi- _kun,"_

A bitter smile then appeared on Akashi's face. "You're right, Kuroko," he agreed, "I'm not okay. My mother has gone, and I'm all alone now."

It shocked Akashi that he didn't mind Kuroko's presence at all, nor didn't even try to hide his sorrow in front of him. Probably because it was Kuroko? If it were anyone else, he wasn't sure he'd be _that_ open to them like he did to Kuroko. Kuroko had always been special for him, after all.

Kuroko squatted down beside him, and Akashi was glad that he wasn't looking at him in pitiful, "Akashi- _kun_ is not alone." he exclaimed, and Akashi stared at him silently, "I'll always be with you, have you forgotten our promise? That I'll always stand by your side to make you happy."

It took all of his self-esteem not to let a single tear fall. What was it? Why did he feel better upon hearing Kuroko's reassuring words?

"Akashi- _kun,_ don't hold yourself back anymore," Kuroko said again when Akashi showed no response, and it shocked Akashi, again, because the bluehead was on the verge of tears himself. "It's alright to cry, Akashi- _kun,_ I'm here for you."

"Kuroko."

And, for the first time since he thought that crying was for the weak, a tear rolling down his reddening cheek, and more tears flowing out his eyes when Kuroko shifted even closer to him, bringing his head to his shoulder, not caring at the fact that his clothes would be tainted by Akashi's tears, because what he focused on was how to comfort the redhead because he wasn't good at words. His heart hurt seeing Akashi like that; seeing him cry was the first time for him, and his heart hurt even more when he didn't hear any sounds coming from Akashi, indicating that Akashi was trying so hard to hide his sob. Kuroko couldn't help but crying along with Akashi as he stroke his hair gently.

Akashi was burying his face even deeper into the crook of Kuroko's neck, and his tears didn't seem wanting to stop. To be honest, even though he didn't voice it out, Akashi felt lighter, as if all the burdens on his shoulders lessening up a bit. Kuroko's presence was really comforting that he was overwhelmed by it because it somehow reminded him of his late mother. And Akashi didn't mind to be called as a weak boy because he'd cried at all.

He knew all along that what his father had taught him was wrong: crying wasn't for the weak ones, it was a normal way to make one's feelings better.

And Akashi felt even more better when Kuroko was there, with him.

 **/**

 **a/n:** I wrote this with AkaKuro duet on repeat OTL I love it sooooooo much ;-; ((I'm sorry for the grammar, I've tried hard ^^))

(( _It's already December 20th here so happy birthday to Akashi-sama~! Please always be good to your waifu =_ _ω_ _=))_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternity**

[ _akashi_ x _kuroko_ ]

 **/**

 **#3: Will Always Do**

Akashi jogged towards his school buildings while adjusting his tie, passing by another students wearing the same uniform as his during his walk; most of them didn't wear the blue ribbon that should've been worn if you were a new student—they presumably his _senpai_ s and he didn't want to mingle in with them just yet, so he quickened his pace a little.

It was his first day of middle school, and being Akashi he was, he refused to be escorted in front of his new school as he didn't want his social status become something to talk about by his new schoolmates, so he asked his chauffeur to stop the car a few meters away from his school, and he would be walking for the rest of the path. It was merely meters away anyway, Akashi didn't mind at all.

When he'd arrived at the entrance, he was welcomed by several people giving away leaflets about their clubs to lure the new students to join with them. There were many stands thronged around the school yard, blocking the new _kouhai_ s from walking into the buildings, as the _senpai_ s kept on persuading them to join their clubs.

Akashi's hands were full of many leaflets piling up, and he kept on becoming the main target of the aggressive _senpai_ s, mostly because of his handsome looks? But Akashi managed to go through the sea of people and entering the huge building just fine.

Making his way towards the crowdy spot he believed where the bulletin board was located, Akashi could hear loud gasps direct to him, as well as whispers coming from the girls he'd been passing by, but he'd grown used to it already; it'd happened so many times ever since he was in fourth grade that he'd come to the point where he was getting tired of the unwanted attentions he always tended to get. All he did was ignoring them and focusing himself on the bulletin board instead, where the names of the new freshmen were pasted to know where classes they would be in.

 _Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi Seijuurou._ He chanted his name in his mind as his eyes roamed around a bunch of foreign names. Then, when he found his name on the section of class B, he smiled a little. But it wasn't enough. Scanning all the names in his class, Akashi chanted again in his mind: _Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya._

His smile got wider when he saw Kuroko's name. _Same class again, huh_?

Later that day, when he'd claimed his and Kuroko's seat in the second row of his new class, Akashi waited for Kuroko to come in expectant. He was curious of what kind of expression Kuroko would make when he found out that they would be in the same class, and he couldn't erase the wide smile on his face at thought, not aware of the girls around him swooning over his smile.

The class door was opened with a soft tug, and Akashi's head snapped towards to the door in a split second, thinking it was Kuroko who arrived because his classmates didn't turn their heads towards the door like they would do if someone entered their class; Kuroko had a lack of presence so people often get shocked at his 'sudden' appearance, besides Akashi, who'd been spending years with Kuroko and he could spot him easily, of course.

Bluehead appeared from behind the door, and if it was possible, Akashi's smile widened. A pair of blue eyes quickly met with his red ones, and Akashi cackled when he saw Kuroko's unamused expression that was thrown to his direction before he went to the seat Akashi had claimed as his. Growing up with him for over the years, Akashi had noticed that Kuroko's facial muscles were barely twitched since he could vividly remember; he somehow managed to hide his true emotions behind his expressionless face, but Akashi wasn't one to be tricked by it—he knew that Kuroko wasn't amused, although judging from a hint of smile on his face, Akashi knew Kuroko was secretly happy to get to be in the same class as him, just like himself.

"Again?" Kuroko's emotionless voice greeted him once he'd stood by his new seat, drawing out the chair so that he could sit down, but his eyes remained on Akashi.

Akashi couldn't help but chuckle in amusement, "Well, hello to you, too, Kuroko. Take care of me this year as well." he said, trying so hard not to laugh out loud because he should keep his composure.

"That was what you've said to me too last year, Akashi- _kun._ " Kuroko looked at him blankly, refusing to tell the redhead that he was relieved they were in the same class again. Instead, he said, "I'm wondering, how could we be in the same class for the straight seven years? Akashi- _kun_ must be behind all of this."

Raising a fine brow, Akashi smiled softly, "What do you mean?"

"You've probably threatened the class arrangers to make Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya become classmates," Kuroko explained, causing Akashi to snort at him, "or you've been manipulating the class arrangements just to make me in your class again."

The redhead chuckled again, "What are you talking about, Kuroko? You'll be sad if we weren't in the same class—"

"You _are_ talking about _yourself,_ Akashi- _kun,_ "

"—and doesn't it mean that we can't be separated?" Ignoring Kuroko's remark, he finished off his sentence with a wide smile, making Kuroko roll his eyes silently.

"You wish." Kuroko turned away from him, taking out a light novel from his bag, "Akashi- _kun_ will get bored of me eventually."

Akashi only looked at him, shrugging, "Perhaps."

He might've said it, but he could bet his life that he would not get bored of Kuroko. Never. Just the thought of life without Kuroko alone making his heart ache.

Because for him, Kuroko's all that mattered and he'd always be happy if Kuroko was there.

 **/**

 **a/n:** I'm in the mood to write something so this was written for about an hour / again, happy birthday Akashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ ((please bear with the grammatical errors 'cause English isn't my first language ;-;))


	4. Chapter 4

**Eternity**

[ _akashi_ x _kuroko_ ]

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **/**

 **#4: A Thief**

"A-Akashi- _sama,_ " he stopped in his track when he heard a shy, low voice calling out for his name. Turning his head slightly to the side, he found a blushing girl standing in front of him, pushing a love-shaped chocolate towards him quickly, "I-I made this for you, Akashi- _sama_. P-Please, accept it."

Having taught to be polite to everyone else, and also gotten used to it already, Akashi took the chocolate from the girl's hand, smiling as he responded with a polite "Thank you.", which was causing the girl to get reddened even more.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, A-Akashi- _sama_!" the girl said rather too loud before she ran towards her group of friends who were watching them from afar, squealing as they learned that the redhead had accepted the girl's chocolate.

Silently glancing at them with a shrug, Akashi decided to make his way towards his locker instead, fully aware that today would be a tough day for him—just like last year; he, alongside with his teammates, had to run away from their 'fangirls' because they kept chasing after them in order to make them accept their chocolates. They even skipped their classes because the teachers couldn't control the aggressive fangirls.

Akashi just hoped that today wouldn't be as hectic as last year.

Even though he was _completely_ wrong.

The moment he opened his locker, he got startled at the amount of small boxes of chocolates inside of his locker, some of them even fell on ground, blocking him from taking out his belongings, and an exasperated sigh escaping his lips because, God, it was _still_ early in the morning as most of the students hadn't come yet, but he retrieved the fallen chocolates back to his locker nonetheless.

"Your locker is filled with chocolates again, huh," Kuroko suddenly appeared, making Akashi turn to look at him in a split second and his face lit up upon seeing him. Their lockers were located not too far from each other's, and were only separated by one locker. Without sparing him a glance, Kuroko opened his locker as he greeted him, "Good morning, Akashi- _kun._ "

Akashi smiled as he affectionately pushed Kuroko's back a little, "Good morning, Kuroko." he snickered when Kuroko shot him a deadpanned look, "Are you jealous that I got so many chocolates but you don't?"

"Not at all." Kuroko answered in a flat tone, peeling his scarf off his neck before he faced a grinning Akashi.

"I can give you one, too, you know." Akashi was still smiling at him, raising his eyebrows teasingly, "And you can give me one, too, during White Day."

"Thank you, but I politely refuse."

"Why, Kuroko?" Akashi asked as he waited for Kuroko placing his scarf into his locker and shutting it close before they walked towards their classroom together. "I think it's a good idea."

Kuroko eventually gave him a response, "I would rather not receive anything." he glanced up at Akashi, "Especially from you, Akashi- _kun._ You've been spoiling me too much."

Akashi retorted, "I do that because you're my best friend, Kuroko."

"But I feel like Akashi- _kun_ is treating me like I am his child or something." Kuroko deadpanned, and Akashi failed to notice a glint of amusement in Kuroko's eyes when he saw his surprised expression; definitely didn't expect to be called as his parent.

"Why you—"

"Akashi- _san,_ " his words was cut off by a soft voice behind them. Simultaneously, Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other before they turned around, where there was a blonde-haired girl smiling up at Akashi while holding a pack of chocolate, obviously didn't sense Kuroko's low presence.

"Akashi- _san,_ hello." The girl said, a smile appeared on her pinkened face.

Akashi groaned inwardly. _Not again._ But despite his exasperation, he managed to say, "Hello." as he took a glance towards Kuroko who, to his surprise, looking at the girl thoroughly; observing her, before he asked out of politeness, "May I help you?"

The girl stammered as she gave her chocolate to Akashi, but she managed to say, "I would be really happy if A-Akashi- _san_ is willing to receive my chocolate."

Akashi kept his composed expression, glancing at Kuroko again—who was staring back at him now—as he asked him whether he takes the chocolate or not through his eyes, and when Kuroko gave him a simple nod, he focused his attention back to the still blushing girl. "Thank you." he said, taking the chocolate, making the girl grin ear to ear at him before she ran away.

"She is the girl who keeps on following Kise- _kun,_ isn't she?" Kuroko opened his mouth as they walked towards their classroom again, and Akashi eyed him, humming.

"Is she?" he asked back as he placed the chocolate into his bag, seemingly couldn't careless of what had happened, and Kuroko just shrugged in response.

"She is, I think."

They arrived at their class which was still empty; they usually came before their classmates even show up, and that'd been an unspoken promise for both of them to come earlier that everyone else. After they took off their coats and hung it at the back of the classroom, they sat in their seats—which were next to each other; Akashi somehow managed to keep Kuroko's seat close to his and also, they'd been in the same class until their last year of middle school, and Kuroko was still thinking that Akashi _did_ something about that—Kuroko turned to stare at Akashi who was taking out his textbooks before he looked at him questioningly, sensing the his intense stare.

"Is something wrong, Kuroko?"

Propping his head in his hand, Kuroko asked calmly, "Akashi- _kun,_ are you a thief?"

"Huh?" Surprised at the weird question, Akashi blinked while staring at the blunette in confusion, "What are you talking about, Kuroko? I'm not stealing anything."

"Wrong, Akashi- _kun._ " Kuroko shook his head. His face was still as blank as ever, and Akashi couldn't fully understand what he was trying to point out. "You're definitely a thief."

"I'm not, Kuroko. What are you even trying to say?"

"You _are,_ Akashi- _kun._ " Kuroko stubbornly remarked, but before Akashi could retort once more, he continued, "You've stolen Nijimura- _senpai's_ position as a captain, you've taken a spot as the Student Council President when Midorima- _kun_ was about to get in the position, you took away Kise- _kun's_ fangirls..." Akashi's confused expression melted away, amusement flooding over his eyes upon hearing his words, "...what else will you steal, Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi hummed in contentment. Really, Kuroko never failed to amaze him. Even when it was almost ten years they'd been known each other. He mirrored Kuroko's position as he asked back in a soft voice, "Then, Kuroko, how about I steal you as well?"

This time, Kuroko was the one who got confused, "I don't have something expensive enough to be stolen by you, Akashi- _kun._ "

"No, what I mean is, how about _I_ steal _you,_ Kuroko?" his lips unconsciously curled upwards.

Kuroko deadpanned, and Akashi chuckled when he saw him making a face, "I'm not a thing, Akashi- _kun._ " he declared, causing Akashi to snort tenderly before he leaned in towards Kuroko, pinching his cheek.

"Kuroko is no fun." Akashi said, refusing to tear his hand off Kuroko's soft cheek although the latter tried to stop Akashi from pinching his cheek. "But it's alright since Kuroko is cute."

Kuroko frowned, giving up to tear Akashi's hand away, "Last time I checked, I'm a male and you aren't supposed to call me 'cute', Akashi- _kun_." he responded flatly, even though there was a hint of smile on his expressionless face.

Akashi's laughter finally echoing throughout the empty class.

 _You definitely are._

 **/**

 **a/n:** this chapter turned out bad and didn't come out as I've imagined ;-; and thank you very much for the reviews, favs, and follows ^o^/ I'm sorry if I made Akashi OOC, I just love to imagine clingy!Akashi ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Eternity**

[ _akashi_ x _kuroko_ ]

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **/**

 **#5: Waiting**

"Akashi- _kun_?"

It was raining and was the best moment to make a glass of hot chocolate, crawl into his warm bed, bury himself under the blankets, and spend the rest of the afternoon reading the light novel he'd bought with Akashi the other day, if only the said boy hadn't stepped in his doorstep, with his body was soaking wet and the sad expression adorned on his pale face. That time, Kuroko wanted to blanket him from the harsh world; protecting him at all costs and making him the happiest boy in the world, but his thoughts had to be put aside when his mother yelled at him for making Akashi- _kun_ wait in front of their house—all wet—and asked him to take Akashi to his room, which he quickly obliged, dragging the stilled Akashi into his house.

And there they were, sitting on Kuroko's bed, facing each other in silence, with only the dripping sound of the raindrops could be heard. Kuroko had lent his clothes to Akashi and gave him his hot chocolate as he made sure that Akashi was all wrapped in his blankets. He wanted to ask why Akashi looked sad; where did the strong aura he always tended to carry go, but before he could even voice out his thought, as if he could read Kuroko's mind, Akashi told him the reason why he came to his house in the first place, sighing deeply, "Kuroko, I'll go to Rakuzan High."

Kuroko thought it was the sound of the loud thunder that'd startled him, but he was later realizing that it was the sound of his own rapid heartbeat upon hearing Akashi's words. "What?" he blinked, refusing to sink in the new information into his mind.

He knew it was coming. Now that their graduation would be held in three days, they had had their own chosen high schools for the next three years, and he himself had wanted to go the the new school, Seirin High, after he saw their basketball style. But, Kuroko realized, he was _too_ naive because he thought Akashi would choose the same school as his, just like before. He thought that they would always be together, wherever, _whenever._

Silence befell on them, as Kuroko didn't know how to respond; too surprised to be able to even look at Akashi in the eye anymore, but Akashi didn't like it when Kuroko avoided his gaze, so, he softly flicked Kuroko's forehead, causing the blunette to wince slightly, as he called out to him, "Kuroko? Say something, please."

Taking a deep breath while trying to calm down, Kuroko opened his mouth, encouraging himself to face Akashi. "You're lying, right, Akashi- _kun_?" he said, "When we were kids, you said that you'd be enrolling in the different elementary school with me back then, but when the school days had started, you suddenly appeared in my class with a smug expression. Last year, too, when we were in our second year, you lied to me saying that you'd be studying aboard, but you laughed at me at the entrance when the school year started and we were placed in the same class again." he deadpanned when he saw a smile playing on Akashi's lips, "So, don't lie to me, Akashi- _kun,_ I'm not going to get tricked by you anymore."

"But Kuroko's expression when he saw me again was so funny, I couldn't help it." Akashi chuckled, and Kuroko playfully poked Akashi's reddened nose to stop him from laughing at him. But it wasn't too long when Akashi's serious expression appeared again, as he carefully pushed Kuroko's hand away. "But, right now, I'm not lying, Kuroko." he responded in a soft voice. "My father asked me to enroll in Rakuzan High. And you know that I can't object him easily, right?"

"But Rakuzan High is in Kyoto." Kuroko didn't realize that his voice came out as a whisper, "Are you saying that you're going to move there, as in, you won't live here anymore?" he asked, hoping that Akashi would say no.

But, sadly, the redhead nodded. "Yes, I'll move to Kyoto, Kuroko."

"Akashi- _san_ as well?"

"No, he'll be staying here."

"But, we can still meet often, right?" he tried to sound convincing, even though he knew Akashi would notice the crack in his voice. "Kyoto is only two hours away, and also, your father is still living here."

"Of course." Akashi smiled, "But not very often, I think."

Behind his blank expression, Kuroko couldn't hide his surprise tone. "Why? Does Akashi- _kun_ want to cut off contact with me? If so, I won't allow Akashi- _kun_ to move to Kyoto."

"What are you talking about, you silly?" Akashi couldn't help but chuckle, pinching Kuroko's right cheek, only to release it again when Kuroko tore his hand away in annoyance. "Because I'm already in high school, father wants me to study about business and stuff, as I'll be the heir in the future, and I don't think I can come here often as much as I want to," he held his tongue from rolling out the next word, _and get to see you again, and again, and hug you to ease off all my burden._

Kuroko couldn't find his voice because he didn't know how his response would be. He knew, even though he wanted to stop Akashi from leaving, he couldn't and had no right to. Instead, he reached for Akashi's head, stroking his slightly damp hair as Akashi's eyes widened, looking at him in surprise. Trying to sound as monotone as he'd always been, Kuroko said, "Akashi- _kun,_ I promised I'll visit you during break time."

"Huh?" Akashi unconsciously leaned into the amazingly soothing touch.

"Because Akashi- _kun_ can't come here often, then I'll be the one who comes to you." still stroking Akashi's hair, Kuroko replied, loving how Akashi's face lit up in a split second that Kuroko had to smile, too.

"Really? Promise?"

"I promise, Akashi- _kun._ "

Akashi smiled widely, "I'll be waiting for you, then."

Yes, he would always wait for Kuroko.

But little did Kuroko know, by waiting for him, Akashi also meant different kind of 'waiting'.

 **/**

 **a/n:** thank you very much for the reviews, favs, and follows! I really really appreciated them! and happy holiday, everyone ^o^/

((For Yuki- _san,_ you asked me not to make Kuroko transfer to another school, but I made Akashi moving to Kyoto instead, so please forgive me ;-;))


End file.
